Meridian
by spacemonkey69
Summary: What day is it? And in what month this clock never seemed so alive. A Chandler story Chapter Three up. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello kids! I'm back from my little trip, and I'm annoyed! My internet is being lovely and ANNOYING and that is the reason why this didnt have an authors note for a little while...but I'm trying to fix it! Anyway, onto the story...this started out as a challenge from my friend Deanne (what challenge, I wont tell you, it will give away future happenings) and somehow I twisted that challenge into this...hmm. I'm not entirely sure where I am going with this, so just, as usual, bear with me! The title, Meridian, comes from an ep of stargate (the one where Daniel died:() I always thought it was pretty, and it has other meanings too...ones that I'm not entirely sure of. But, I'm not sure if I will incorpirate the title into the story...I mainly chose it cause it sounded pretty! And this story contains lyrics from Lifehouse's song 'You and Me', as does the summary...so please read and review and I promise to update soon! Not just this, but my other stories!

I do not own friends/actors/characters/lifehouse, but I do own a rather big vein in my forehead, caused my intolerance to incompitent internets! Oh, I also own the stargate ep and the lifehouse song! 

A murky colour coated the sky, leaving Chandler with a barrage of uneasiness.

He stared up at it thoughtfully, watching the lightening streak through the unnaturally coloured clouds. It was like something out of a science fiction movie, he thought as he turned his gaze to his surroundings. He was right out side of Central Perk, yet there were no people in sight. In fact, it seemed as though he was in the middle of a ghost town, something you saw usually in western films. He was in a sci fi western.

Wind blew through his hair, faster then it seemed possible, yet his stance didn't waver once.

"You always were the last one standing."

Chandler turned to find Phoebe looking at him calmly, a look that seemed odd, given the fact that her eyes were a milky colour, any shade that had once lingered there now gone. Chandler's mouth fell open at the strange sight, and he took in the way his friends blonde hair lay motionless despite the wind.

"Pheebs."

"Always standing. Never falling; never giving in. What day is it? This clock never seemed so alive."

Chandler's mouth opened wider still; Phoebe's words stranger than usual. The way her milky eyes regarded him calmly worried him also.

"Pheebs…what the hell is going on?"

"Time is different here. Stops, then starts as it pleases. No warning. The clock jumps back and forth; never so alive, never so daunting." Chandler frowned as Phoebe held up an alarm clock, her face still as calm as ever. His gaze moved from her face to the clock as it began to tick. The minute hand jumped forward then leapt back, leaving Chandler in a dazed wonder. Phoebe smirked – the first real emotion exhibited – then glanced skyward. "Oh."

"What?" Chandler dragged his eyes away from the erratic clock, glancing at Phoebe for a beat before moving his gaze to the sky. "Wow," he murmured, taking in the suddenly clear blue sky. "When did that happen?"

"It's clear now, but it will return. You will see it again; you will see everything again."

"Pheebs, I don't-"

"What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive." Phoebe raised the alarm clock once more, and Chandler watched as the hands spun recklessly, then abruptly stopped. 11:59, it had stopped at. Chandler winced as the clock began to ring relentlessly. He covered his ears in a desperate attempt to drown out the deafening noise, but it still penetrated his senses. Phoebe smiled at him, her eyes suddenly filling with colour. "Times up."

"His BP is crashing!"

"We're losing him!"

Chandler turned around, thankful to have the ringing gone, but confused by the new sounds. The sight that greeted him was not one that many expected. He blinked a few times, trying to make sense of it all. Medical staff, rushing frantically around a person on a gurney; new blood soaking their already soiled clothing. He pressed his hands up against the cool glass, his vision moving to the victims face.

"It seems hopeless."

Rachel stepped up next to him, watching the scene that was laid out in front of them. "It is hopeless. Look at you."

"I am looking," Chandler whispered.

"So much blood, so much pain. So little hope. They know that, but still they try to save you. A lost cause, but it is their job."

"Rach, what is going on?" Chandler asked after a long pause, still unable to tear his eyes away from the shocking scene in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"How am I watching this? Am I gonna die? Am I already dead? Are _you _dead?"

Rachel merely smiled, turning to face him. "Time will tell Chandler, and time is erratic. This clock-"

"Never seemed so alive, I got it."

"Do you?" Rachel smirked, turning back to Chandler's injured form. "Times up Chandler, but at the same time, it's only just begun. It really depends on your point of view."

"What?"

"Just lay still Chandler, that's right." Chandler gasped in a panic, blinking up at the man with the kind eyes leaning over him. "Deep breaths Chandler, that's it."

"Rach," Chandler managed to utter, his foggy mind weighed down more so by her sudden disappearance. That, and the kind eyed man sudden appearance. And when had he lain down?

Blinking once more, Chandler failed to notice the look exchanged between the man and the woman across the room. What he did notice was the clock on the wall beside him. He watched as it clicked over from 11:59 to 12:00. Was that midday or midnight?

Chandler blinked once more then gave into the darkness that beckoned; the question remaining unanswered.


	2. Chapter 2

woohoo! Finally I got some inspiration for this story...but I still have no friggen clue where I am going with this...I know how its going to end though, if that means anything! No...didnt think so...anyway! Yeah, so this chap is pretty short, I'm keeping the first few chaps short me thinks, before I get into the juicy stuff...now I just gotta figure out what the juicy stuff will be...please read and review and I love you.

I do not own friends/actors/characters, but I do own a rumbling stomach, which I will settle with food just as soon as I post this...ME HUNGRY!

* * *

"Do you want another beer?"

Chandler opened his eyes to find Joey looking at him expectantly, standing in front of the fridge. Chandler himself was standing next to the counter, although he wasn't sure how he had gotten there, not that it mattered. "Chan? You okay?"

"Yeah…I was just…I don't know," Chandler let out an awkward laugh, scratching the back of his head. "I could have sworn I was just somewhere else…"

"Hospital?" Joey said nonchalantly, handing Chandler a beer as he brushed past.

"Yeah…how-"

"And right out side of Central Perk with Pheebs?"

"How did you know that?"

Joey shrugged, sitting down in his chair. "I know a lot of things Chan; a lot more then I did once. Being here teaches you things that you could never imagine, and you have so much more time to learn it all. So much more, but less than you could ever imagine."

"Joe…you really aren't making much sense."

"That's because you aren't there yet…but you will be soon," Joey stood up to face Chandler, a sly smile covering his face. "I will make sure of it."

"There? Where is 'there'?"

"There is here, although not for you…you visit us here, and we give you time…time to process things before it happens. So much time, but yet so little. You have to heal and process before we can make our move…teach you about time."

"This is a dream," Chandler whispered. Joey shook his head.

"Not quite…dreams aren't real, except when they are. Reality is real, except when it's not."

"…what?"

"This is the middle of both; real, except not."

"Joe…"

You have time Chandler; time to learn before the teaching begins."

Chandler stared at his friend blankly, unable to comprehend both what Joey was talking about and the fact that it was Joey saying those words.

"I-I don't…"

"Your eyes are closed Chandler."

"I'm staring straight at you."

"At me, not through me…you're not there yet Chandler; you have to open your eyes."

Joey smiled at Chandler – a smile that was like so many he had displayed before, yet so different – taking a seat once more.

"Joey-"

"Open your eyes Chandler." Chandler closed his eyes in frustration. "See? You can see through me now."

"My eyes are closed Joey!"

"Are they?"

Chandler let out a sigh and opened his eyes, crying out when he found himself staring into blue orbs; Monica's blue orbs.

"Mon-"

"Hi sweetie, you still can't see anything," Monica said softly, smiling up at him.

"Honey, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I know…living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see."

"Isn't that from a song?"

"Perhaps…but it's true. Think about it, and then perhaps you will see."

"O-Okay Mon."

"There is still time to wonder Chandler, so much, and so little…spend that time wisely, because it will be your only chance…"

"What?" Monica grinned and tapped the tip of Chandler's nose. He smiled despite his confused state, closing his eyes at a sudden wave of vertigo.

"You'll know…just have to open your eyes Chandler…and then we can begin. Begin the fun. Begin the-"

"Chandler?"

Chandler let out a groan, his brain feeling like it was about to explode, both from the confusion and from the pain that was now clogging his every sense.

"Chandler? Chandler?"

"Wha," was all Chandler managed to get out before his throat closed up. He coughed painfully.

"It's okay honey, its okay."

"Mon?"

"…no."

Chandler frowned at the way the word had been spoken; so small and uncertain. He decided that maybe it was time to open his eyes. "Mom?"

"Hi darling," Nora said softly, tears brimming in her bright eyes.

"Mom?"

"Yes, it's me Chandler."

"What…you doing… my apartm'nt?"

"Chandler…you aren't in your apartment honey."

Chandler frowned at his mother's comments, then glanced around the room, realising that she spoke the truth.

"Where-"

"You are in the hospital kiddo…you had a bit of an accident," Nora explained in a soft voice, so unlike her usual manner of speaking. The tears that had threatened to fall still lingered in her eyes, but a bright smile now covered her face, although it wavered.

"Accide…" he closed his eyes briefly as a wave of dizziness hit him, then opened them almost immediately, scared of falling back asleep without getting answers.

"Yes…an accident. But you're okay, that's all that matters. You're okay now."

"Mon?"

"You're okay Chandler, and that's all that matters," Nora repeated, as if she hadn't heard Chandler speak.

"But-"

"You had me worried though, I'll tell you that. All that waiting."

"Waiting?"

Nora nodded, glancing down at her hands. "Yeah…you've been asleep for a-a while."

"I-I have?"

"Yes honey, but it doesn't matter now."

"Why…why aren't the others…Mon…where's Mon?" Nora's smile faltered slightly. "M-Mom? Where's…where is she?"

"Chandler…you need to rest."

"Mom, what happ…where is Monica?" Chandler begged.

"It doesn't matter at the moment honey, you need to rest."

"Don't tell me what I nee-" Chandler started to cough violently, tears blurring his vision.

"Chandler? I'm gonna get the doctor-"

"_No!" _Chandler took a deep breath, calming his furiously beating heart.

"Chandler-"

"Mom, where is she?" Fear had taken over Chandler; his mother not helping matters by avoiding the question. "

"Chandler, I can't…" Nora trailed off, shaking her head slightly. Chandler reached out and took her hand with his own, an IV embedded into the back of it.

Mom…please…I need to…I have to…"

Nora hesitated, staring into her son's pleading eyes. She knew that she should wait; postpone this until his health had improved, but she also knew that he wouldn't wait for that. Nodding, she gave in to her son's wishes, although she knew that it wouldn't be his wish for much longer.

"Chandler…the accident…it involved you and all of your friends."

"A-And?" Chandler whispered after a beat.

"And…and you were the only one that…you were the only one that survived," Chandler stared at his mother, watching as tears spilled over, onto her cheeks. "I-I'm so sorry honey…I don't know what to say…"

"But…" Chandler trailed off, blinking rapidly. "They're…they're gone?"

"Yes Chandler…I am so sorry."

"No…that can't be right…"

"Chandler, I know it's…it's a big shock and God I wish it wasn't true…but-"

Chandler shook his head, causing his mother to stop abruptly.

"They can't be…_she _can't be…." He shook his head once more, trying to fight the tears that lingered; that, and the niggling voice that was telling him that his mother spoke the truth.

The head shaking didn't work and Chandler soon found himself sobbing- his mother leaning over him, arms wrapped around his shaking body - his physical pain being overtaken by his emotional pain.

"How can they be gone?" he cried. Nora shook her head, feeling like the devil himself for having to deliver this horrible news. She rubbed his back, knowing that the touch was nothing compared to what he needed. He needed his wife's touch to make him whole again. But that touch was no longer. Biting her lip to stop any more tears from falling, Nora decided that she would have to be the one to fix him; or at least try. Sighing, she whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry honey…I'm so sorry," knowing that would never do.


	3. Chapter 3

Whew, I was so stuck on this story, and then suddenly I got inspiration...still don't know where the hell it is going, so I'm as clueless as ya'all, but oh well! Now, I need help. It would be nice if someone could pitch a Doctor's name...I could not think of a good one, except for Dr. House (I just watched House) and that seems a bit silly to use these days hehe...not that House is silly, it's one of my fave shows...I'm babbling again. Oh, and I'm currently sick (my hayfever turned out to be half allergies, half flu) and I'm jacked up on sudafed and the likes, so I'm half asleep, because to my body, non drowsy and drowsy mean the same thing. So, if you notice anything off in this story, just ignore it because I am a bit dopey at the moment and now have those awful shakes that you get...which is wonderful as I have a job interview tomorrow rolls eyes But anyway, please read and review and I love you!

Nora watched Chandler's blank face, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. She couldn't imagine what he was thinking; what he was going through, what he would be going through, how hard it was for him. Everybody that was important to him had died, except for his parents, and Nora knew that they came after his friends. His friends and his wife. Monica. Nora closed her eyes briefly at this, fighting back the tears that had fell more than once since the accident. Nora had adored Monica; couldn't think of anyone else better suited for her son. Monica had made Chandler happy, Monica had loved Chandler, and Chandler's eyes had lit up each time he looked at the raven haired beauty. It was love in its simplest form, and now it had been torn away. Like a cruel joke that only God found amusing.

"Rachel…"

Nora glanced at her son, seeing the tears in his eyes once more. He had stopped crying long ago, shock taking over, but the tears had returned, and Nora felt her heart sink. She wanted nothing more then to make her son's pain go away; to bring his friends back to him. Chandler bit his lip, chin trembling at the mention of his friend. He took a deep breath, then tried again.

"Rachel was…she was only a few weeks away from having…she was going to have a little girl."

"I know honey," Nora whispered. Chandler's face tightened with emotion.

"The baby didn't make it?"

"No, honey…I'm sorry."

"Her and Ross were so excited and Mon…she was so happy that she was going to be an aunt agai…Ben. Is Ben-"

"Ross' ex wife came by…she said that Ben was doing as…as good as he could under the…he's still young so I'm not sure if he understands completely where his daddy…" Nora trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. Chandler closed his eyes tightly.

"The baby should have survived…it's…" he shook his head, not sure where he was going with that sentence.

"Chandler-"

"How long since the accident?"

"Almost a month," Nora answered softly. "You've been in a coma for a long while…your injuries were….they weren't sure if you were going to make it."

Chandler nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks. There was a short silence before he spoke again, and when he did, Nora felt like breaking down in tears.

"I wish I hadn't."

"Chand-"

"I wish I hadn't made it," he whispered, then turned his head away and closed his eyes. Nora stared at him for a long while, unsure of what to say to that. She wasn't sure if there was anything she could say to make it better. Letting out a tiny sigh, she stood up.

"I'm going to go get the doctor, tell him that you're awake. I'll be right back, sweetie, okay?"

Chandler didn't answer, and Nora didn't expect him to. She let out another tiny sigh, then turned and slowly left the room.

Chandler waited till she was gone before he reacted; deep, pain filled sobs that filled the room; sobs that he knew would be over before either his mother or the doctor came.

"Why are you crying?"

The voice tore Chandler away from his tearful reverie. He started in surprise, then glanced over to his left; to where his mother had sat only moments ago; to where the voice was coming from.

To where Ross was sitting.

"Why are you crying?"

The question was asked again, and Chandler knew that his friend was expecting an answer. Eyes narrowed, Ross stared at Chandler steadily, waiting impatiently for the response.

Chandler couldn't find the words to answer. He was having enough trouble believing what was in front of him. Or who, for that matter. Had his mother lied to him? Was Ross really alive?

"R-Ro-"

"I know what you're thinking," Ross interrupted. "Your mother may lie about a lot of things, but she didn't lie this time. Your eyes are closed, Chandler."

Chandler blinked, then glanced over to the door, hoping his mother would return. Hoping that she would come back and confirm that Ross was sitting there; that Chandler wasn't losing his mind. No one came and Chandler turned back towards his friend.

"H-How?"

"You always were the last one standing," Ross sneered, Phoebe's words echoing clearly. Chandler stared blankly at Ross, the wheels turning slowly.

"Am I dead?" he whispered finally, realising that Rachel hadn't given him a straight answer in his dream. Or was it a memory. Ross smiled unpleasantly and Chandler decided he didn't like that smile. Another thought sprung up and Chandler grabbed at it, almost eagerly. "Or crazy?"

"Time will tell, Chandler, and-"

"Enough with that! Tell me!" Chandler shrieked, losing patience quickly. Ross remained undaunted, his gaze steady still. They had a small staring match, neither wanting to give in. Finally, Ross blinked, leaning forward.

"You always were the last one standing, Chandler," he said again, but the sneer was no where to be seen. Instead his face was calm; calculating. "But your legs have to give out at some point, just like midnight has to come."

Before Chandler could react to the words, he found himself flat on his back, head against the mattress, gasping for air. Attempting to, anyway, as Ross pressed his pillow harder into his face. Chandler feebly tried to grab at his friend; stop the smothering, but Ross remained undeterred.

"Mmph," Chandler managed, his hands falling limply to his side, weakness taking over. He needed oxygen, but Ross didn't seem to want to give it. The pillow was pressed harder still and Chandler's eyes began to flicker shut. He was-

"Chandler? Chandler, honey?"

Chandler opened his eyes, and found he could see. See, and breathe. The pillow was situated under his head once more and the room was empty. Except for his mother, who sat in her seat. Chandler blinked at her in confusion.

"You must've fallen asleep while I was out getting the doctor," Nora said softly, a small smile gracing her face. "He came in to see you but you were out like a light. I'm sure you two will meet tomorrow though."

Chandler blinked once more, then panned the room with his eyes. They really were alone. Settling back against the pillow, he took a deep breath, weariness and grief overtaking him. Nora watched him struggle for a moment, then leaned forward and fluffed his pillow. Chandler smiled weakly at her, then closed his eyes, desperate to get the image of Ross sneering out of his head.

He knew that it would haunt him for a long time coming.


End file.
